Pokémon Association
The Pokémon Association (Japanese: ポケモン Pokémon Association) is a governing body that handles legislation regarding Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga. The Association is the group that selects and pays the salaries of Gym Leaders, and organizes Pokémon League competitions across the nation. They are also apparently responsible for drawing up and often enforcing laws regarding Pokémon, and general competition between Pokémon Trainers. They are the creators of the different types of battling, such as the Triple Battle. Some of the laws created by the Association include the famous rule which states a Trainer can only carry six Pokémon with them at a time. In addition, they provide s for all Gym Leaders to use. Chairmen The Pokémon Association in each region is led by a Chairman, all of whom are short, middle-aged men who share visually similar features, such as their glasses and mustaches. They are identified by their differing hairstyles. Kanto and Johto The Chairman of Kanto and Johto's Pokémon Association leads the organization from their headquarters in Goldenrod City. He is distinguished by a tuft of curly hair on his balding head, and appears to have a somewhat timid personality. This Chairman first debuted in Sunkern Treasure, rebutting Bill's claims about the involvement of several Gym Leaders with Team Rocket. He later appeared during 's aptitude test to become a Gym Leader, and subsequently recommended to assume the role after Red declined. Much later, the Chairman assisted a plan to unveil the Masked Man's true identity, under the guise of an exhibition tournament between the Gym Leaders. Hoenn The Chairman of Hoenn's Pokémon Association leads his sector from the headquarters stationed in Lilycove City. He is recognized by a massive afro, and has a serious personality. The Chairman first appeared in The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon II, declaring a national state of emergency due to the revival of and . He deployed the Hoenn Gym Leaders to hold the two titans back, while overseeing evacuation of civilians to New Mauville. Just before Lilycove City fell to the effects of the extreme weather phenomena, he activated the headquarters' aerial mode, transforming the building into an airship from which he continued to coordinate efforts. Nearing the end of the crisis, the Chairman received news that both Kyogre and Groudon had departed, having finished their fight, but was stunned to hear that Steven Stone had died from the strain of controlling the . He later appeared in an altered time where Steven had not died, and thanked and for their role in resolving the crisis. Sinnoh The Chairman of the Sinnoh Pokémon Association is identified by his swirly hairstyle that somewhat resembles soft-serve ice cream, and has a confident personality. It is not known where his headquarters are located. While the Chairman isn't seen until the , he voices the statues that are always seen at Gyms and ensures that all challengers follow the Association's rules, admonishing and when they break them and even kicking them out on several occasions. He is only openly identified as the Chairman by Fantina. The Chairman makes his proper appearance in Tackling Togekiss, properly introducing himself to Diamond and Pearl and thanking them for stopping Cyrus's plans. He explains that after the Sinnoh Elite Four decoded the notebook Diamond had retrieved from Charon, they learned that Team Galactic had been targeting Sinnoh's Legendary Pokémon. As a result, the Chairman seeks to form a task force with Diamond and Pearl so they can protect the remaining Legendary Pokémon. After going separate ways, the Chairman later witnesses Diamond vanish into the Distortion World after being hit by 's . Following Giratina and Charon's failed attempt to escape into the real world, Giratina returns to its domain; the Chairman observes that Giratina's resentment at and might have lessened as a result of their earlier clash in the Distortion World. Pokémon Currently owned was first Pokémon sent out during the battle against so he can qualify to become a Gym Leader. It was easily defeated by Red's Saur. The association then sent out another Pineco after the first Forretress was defeated. Similar to the first Pineco, it ended up getting defeated. None of Pineco's moves are known, and its Ability is .}} was sent out when the first Pineco was defeated. It was easily beaten by Saur's . The other Forretress was sent out after the second Pineco was defeated. Red switched his Saur to his Snor. Snor took damage when it was sent out due to the effects of . Snor used to increase its stats and took out Forretress with a . The second Forretress's only known move is .}} was sent out after both of the Pineco and Forretress were defeated. It started things off with . The attack made Red's legs numb as the water aggravated the injuries Red suffered from Lorelei's attack during the . While the arena was flooded, Snor used to recover from the damage it had taken. After the water had disappeared, Azumarill was taken out by Snor's . Azumarill's only known move is .}} was the last Pokémon sent out. It went up against Red's Vee and even though it put up a good fight against Vee, it was defeated by Vee's . Porygon2's known moves are and .}} was briefly seen with the Chairman. None of Jynx's moves are known.}} Escaped was temporarily under the Pokémon Association's possession in Goldenrod City after being captured at the Embedded Tower. As it, unlike and , lacked an Orb which could be used to control it, the Association attempted to study the Sky High Pokémon in order to create an artificial Orb to control it, but failed. Rayquaza soon escaped, and Norman, the Petalburg City Gym Leader candidate, was ordered to go after it, due he admitted that he accidentally let Rayquaza out. Despite Norman's best efforts, Rayquaza managed to get away, and wasn't found again until the crisis with the two other Legendary Pokémon had gotten underway .}} In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=神奇寶貝協會 (Taiwan) |it=Associazione Pokémon |ko=포켓몬 협회 |pt_br=Associação Pokémon |es_eu=Asociación Pokémon |vi=Hiệp hội Pokémon }} Pokémon Association Chairman |bordercolor= |it=Direttore dell'Associazione Pokémon |ko=포켓몬 협회 이사님 |es_eu=Director de la Asociación Pokémon |vi=Chủ tịch Hiệp hội Pokémon }} Category:Pokémon Adventures Category:Organizations de:Pokémon-Verband it:Associazione Pokémon zh:宝可梦协会